


Avoid Your Problems

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: Stiles was in love with Derek, that he knew for sure. He also knew that if Derek were to find out he would never live it down. How is a teenage boy to deal with such issues? Completely avoid the werewolf, of course. If only Derek would stop making it so difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles wasn't sure when he realised, or when it even happened, but Derek Hale had somehow found a way into his heart. It was Derek's fault really. He was the one who always stood too close, who asked him how he was when no one else noticed how exhausted he looked. Not to mention Derek looked like a Greek God. There had been no hope for Stiles. Of course he knew early on about his crush for Derek, and he was pretty sure Scott did too. Sometimes Stiles suspected that shared the same few brain cells between them. It was only when he realised his 'feelings' for Lydia had begun to diminish that he started to worry. Instead of following Lydia around like a lovesick puppy, he would ask Derek if he needed anything researched or simply ask him for a ride home from school. Anything to be nearer to the werewolf. Still, he wasn't too concerned. Not until Derek almost died. Another nameless supernatural threat had rolled into town, and like the short tempered idiot Derek was, he had rushed into the fight. Claws slashing in the air, it seemed like the fight would be over quickly. But one foot wrong, and Derek was suddenly on his back, and his attacker had a knife above his heart. Stiles own heart stopped, just for a moment. But then Scott was there, throwing the attacker off Derek, while the rest of the pack finished him off. Stiles had been at Derek's side in a second, hands shaking as he helped Derek sit upright. The older man seemed annoyed at Stiles' fussing and brushed him off, but this did nothing to calm Stiles' nerves. Hell, he was still jumpy weeks later. Just the thought of Derek not being around anymore...it didn't bear imagining. Stiles realised he was in too deep and he needed to be pulled out of the water before he drowned. So he started avoiding Derek. It was slow at first, he wouldn't talk to him so much at pack meetings. Then he stopped calling or texting him. Then he more or less started to ignore him all together. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Did you and Derek have a fight?" Scott questioned, as Stiles drove them home from a pack meeting.

"Huh? Me and Sourwolf are fine" Stiles shrugged.

"Then why did you blank him earlier?" Scott insisted.

"I wasn't...I just didn't have anything to say" Stiles shrugged.

"You? You didn't have anything say? What's going on, dude?" Scott queried, knowing Stiles behaviour was off.

"Nothing! I'm just...tired" Stiles answered.

"More nightmares?" Scott guessed.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind right now" Stiles replied.

"Well then maybe you should talk to Derek" Scott suggested, as Stiles frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"I mean he's your go to guy right? You two tell each other everything these days" Scott pointed out.

"Not everything" Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles-" Scott began, but Stiles cut him off.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Let's just drop it, okay?" Stiles went on.

* * *

"Where were you tonight?" Isaac questioned, the moment Stiles picked up the phone.

"Hi to you too, Isaac" Stiles exclaimed.

"It was move night, which was your idea in the first place. Where were you?" Isaac insisted.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Stiles teased, as he was able to practically hear the roll of Isaac's eyes from the other end of the phone call.

"Did I miss your incessant babbling? No. Your bad choice of movies? No. Did I miss that you're the only one who can calm Derek down when he's snappy? Yes" Isaac explained.

"My choice of movies is excellent-" Stiles began, but Isaac cut him off.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Isaac frowned.

"I just didn't feel like it tonight" Stiles shrugged.

"Stop being weird and come to the loft soon" Isaac ordered, as he hung up the phone.

"Great talking to you too..." Stiles trailed off, flinging his phone across the bed.

* * *

"This has to stop" Lydia announced, later that week at school.

"...Okay?" Stiles questioned, confused.

"Derek phoned me last night asking what's wrong with you" Lydia informed him.

"God, why does everything keep saying that?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Because there is. Everyone else might be too much of an idiot to see the truth, but I have a higher IQ than all of you put together" Lydia went on.

"Lydia, I don't know what you think-" Stiles began, she shushed him.

"Do you really think by avoiding Derek you can stop your feelings for him?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha...that's not...what are you talking about?" Stiles stuttered, feeling himself flush.

"I don't expect another late night call from your boyfriend, Stilinksi. Sort it out. Or I will" Lydia warned him.

"Wait...what does that mean? Lydia?" Stiles called after her, but she had already walked out of the corridor.

Stiles really missed the days when all he had to worry about was how he was going to get Lydia's attention on her walk into school.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knee had been jerking up and down for the entire lesson, which he could tell was annoying the girl next to him. Usually he’d have been stealing glances at the pretty girl beside him, but instead all he could think about was the bearded man he hadn’t seen in over a week. If all the texts and calls he had got from Derek were anything to go by, the werewolf had also noticed this. He was a coward, but he just couldn’t stand to be around Derek now. It was too hard. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the classroom door, and none other than Derek Hale strolled through the doors. His eyes instantly found Stiles’; whose own eyes had widened. What the hell was he doing at the school? With confident steps, he strolled up to their female teacher before whispering something to her, as she nodded slowly. With a flirtatious smile, she then pointed to Stiles, even though Derek clearly knew where he was. All the heads in the classroom turned to him, as he felt himself flush from their gaze. He was thankful that it was only Scott in his class, as he knew anyone else from the pack would already be teasing him for his reaction.

“Mr Stilinski, there’s been a family emergency. Mr Hale would like to speak to you outside” The teacher announced, as Stiles frowned.

For a moment he had thought Derek might have…no, it was stupid to even think. Clearly, there was something wrong and Derek needed him for research or human bait. With a sigh, Stiles picked up his bag and began walking to the front of the class, giving Scott a quick reassuring smile. He was surprised when Derek held the door open for him, as Stiles had to squeeze past his masculine body. Once the door was closed, he turned to Derek expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s up, sourwolf?” Stiles asked.

“You haven’t been answering my calls” Derek pointed out.

“Wait…that’s the emergency?” Stiles realised.

“You’ve been acting weird for weeks. Are you sick? Is it the Sheriff?” Derek questioned.

“Oh my God, I’m fine. Everything is fine. And since when do you worry about me anyway?” Stiles retorted.

“I’m not…but you’re part of the pack and I’m the Alpha. I need to know what’s going on with everyone” Derek explained, shoddily.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently” Stiles shrugged.

“I can tell. You stink of anxiety” Derek grimaced.

“Really upping my self-esteem, Derek” Stiles rolled his eyes.

 “Is that what this is about? Has someone said something?” Derek frowned.

“No, no! Why are you being weird?” Stiles inquired.

“Why are you being weird?” Derek repeated.

“I’m not and…stop sniffing me!” Stiles exclaimed, as Derek took a step closer.

“I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong with you” Derek stated.

“Yeah well, don’t you need my consent to sniff my emotions or something?” Stiles complained.

“You’ve never said anything before” Derek told him.

“…Hold up, do you smell my emotions often?” Stiles queried, as Derek nodded.

“You’re very…pungent” Derek mumbled.

Stiles couldn’t stop the blush that began to spread over his face, knowing that there were a few emotions that often occurred when he was around Derek.

“Derek, I swear, there’s nothing wrong. I’ll start answering your texts, okay?” Stiles insisted.

“There’s a pack meeting on Friday-” Derek began, but Stiles cut him off.

“I’ll be there” Stiles finished for him.

“Good” Derek nodded.

“Good” Stiles replied, as he began to awkwardly back off.

Before Derek could say another word, Stiles was opening the door and rushing back into the classroom. All eyes were on him again, as he walked over to his seat, and hung his head in embarrassment.

“Dude, your boyfriend is hot!” The girl next to him exclaimed.

“Wha…he’s not-” The girl cut him off before he could finish.

“Oh please, I saw the way you guys looked at each other. Good for you, Stilinski” The girl grinned, nudging him.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he looked up at the loft from where he was sitting in his jeep. Would Derek really notice if he didn’t come? Would he care? Shaking his head, Stiles started the engine, being too freaked out after their talk a few days before. How could he be around Derek when he could smell all his teenage emotions?

“Where are you going?” A voice boomed from outside the car.

Stiles screamed…in a very manly tone, as Derek approached the other side of the vehicle and pulled the passenger door open.

“Jesus! Don’t do that” Stiles groaned, trying to get his breathing under control.

“What are you doing?” Derek frowned.

“Uh, well…that’s a good question…and the answer is…I can’t think of a good lie” Stiles stuttered, coming up with nothing.

“You’re not leaving this car until you tell me what’s up with you” Derek insisted, taking the keys out of the ignition, not missing the way Stiles flinched when Derek’s arm brushed his.

“You’re avoiding me at every turn, flinching any time I’m near…I think I know what’s wrong” Derek announced, a moment later.

“Look, Derek it’s really not a big deal-” Stiles began, thinking he knew what the older man was talking about.

“You’re afraid of me” Derek cut him off, leaving Stiles speechless.

“What?” Stiles questioned.

“I know that sometimes I can get a bit…physical-” Derek said, as Stiles then cut him off, not wanting to think about Derek and ‘physical’ in the same sentence.

“No, that’s not what this is about” Stiles sighed.

“Stiles look at me” Derek insisted, as Stiles slowly turned to look into Derek’s green eyes.

“I would never…I’m not that guy, okay? I know I’m short tempered, and I need to remember that your human, you bruise and get hurt. You annoy the hell out of me sometimes…actually all the time, but you’re an important part of this pack and…” Derek trailed off, as Stiles' eyes widened as he continued talking.

“And?” Stiles nodded, encouragingly.

“I think of you as a friend. And I don’t have many of those. So…I’m sorry” Derek stated.

“Oh” Stiles mumbled, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“So, are we good now?” Derek asked, as Stiles nodded, not sure of what to say.

“C’mon, we need your vote to stop Lydia from making us watch the Notebook again,” Derek told him, patting him on the shoulder, leaving his hand there for a few seconds longer than he should have.

Derek seemed to realise this, and with a shake of his head, he pulled his hand away. Stiles slowly climbed out of his jeep, s he cursed under his breath. That was too close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do for this story, but I'm enjoying writing Sterek more than I expected, haha.


End file.
